


Raindrops on Roses / Sleeping With Roaches

by Ebullient_and_Anxious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebullient_and_Anxious/pseuds/Ebullient_and_Anxious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, the reader, are a bamf. You're good with weapons and always have great comebacks, but most of the time, you don't need to say anything. You can be the coolest mothertrucker ever, but you're still rocking a floral dress. Feminist hunter. Pretty rad concept. You soon meet the Winchesters and that's where the story begins. The title is off of Panic! At The Disco's 'Build God, Then We'll Talk.' There's also a tiny reference if you've listened to it. Hope you enjoy! ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops on Roses / Sleeping With Roaches

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the song if you wanted to hear it https://youtu.be/mKEk3m-r-Ww

A pretty girl came into town today. With sparkly eyes and a dazzling smile, she spoke with the locals. Her long hair and sun dress flowed behind her when she left to converse with another. She left a smell of roses.

********************************************************************************************************

You wake up in a small, dirty motel room. With a grimace, the sheets are peeled off. You shudder unable to figure out the shade of the sheets before all the stains. A grumble passes through your lips as shower one last time, trying to make it quick. 

Gross, gross, gross, gross, you silently complain, last night I was covered in dirt, blood and sweat and now I'm complaining about a dirty motel room. Woman up. 

Forty-seven minutes later you're walking to your car, hair flowing and smiling. A little longer. Just a little. You get in sighing quietly. Then you realize a bag was forgotten. With a rigid smile you walk back to the motel.

********************************************************************************************************

Dean lightly grunts as he takes the key out of the ignition and gets out of the impala.

"I think we can get some information today," Sam suggests, "It's pretty early." 

Dean gives his brother a weird look before the girl catches his eye. She's wearing a casual dress with combat boots and a jean jacket. 

"I can start interviewing her," Dean smirks. Sam put his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“You got the pretty girl last time. It’s my turn,” he grinned. Dean grumbles as Sam begins to walk away. Then Dean decides to just follow Sam, he never did say anything about distance. Sam turns back to his brother walking behind him and sighs deeply. 

********************************************************************************************************

"Hi," A tall man greets warmly. You look up. Carefully examining both men you make a confused look. One is tall (super tall) and has long hair. The other is slightly shorter and looks like he popped out of a magazine. 

"Hey," you respond with a small smile. The tall one fidgets before continuing. 

"Did you know Jack Demolles?" He asks.

Your eyes light up and you respond quickly, "Not personally, but I heard about his death about a week ago." You continue softly with a faceful of worry, "Did you guys know him?”

"Uh, no we are trying to find out if his death was connected to others," The tall one pulls out a FBI badge and the short one follows. "I'm Agent Landis and this is Agent Dante." 

"Didn't he die from an animal attack?"

"Just in case. Now did you hear anything?"

"No...," You lie the truth would be too much for them. And being called crazy is never fun.

The short one cuts in, " Did you know it can be considered a serious crime for lying to certain people?" 

"Uh.. I'm not lying," you murmur beginning to heat up in the face.

"Monsters are out there. True monsters that aren't even human. Now they can continue killing unless you tell us everything you know." 

You're taken back from those words. Monsters? Not human? Are these hunters or overreacting agents?

"What do you mean like werewolves?" You inquire saying werewolves in a mocking voice. Both "agents" look at eachother and make subtle faces. It seems like they were hiding something and contemplating whether to tell the truth or not. Hunters it seems."So you guys are hunters?" You drop, hoping they wouldn't call you weird or crazy. Both look at you with widened eyes, then one nods. 

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean," he introduces awkwardly, probably still shocked by your realization. Wait. Sam? Dean?

"Wait, you're the Winchesters?" 

"Uh.. Yeah," Sam responds wearing a nervous expression. 

"Well, I just finished the job here," You explain, "No more werewolves." Dean gives you a weird look. 

"You took care of everything?," he asks. With grunt you try not to give him a dirty look and instead wear a look of confusion.

"Why does that seem unbelievable to you? Is it because I'm a girl?," You ask trying not to sound exceedingly annoyed. 

Dean looks a little shocked and replies, "Uh... No, no, no, no." He swallows, "I'm not sexist but you look a little too pretty to take out werewolves." A fire seems to have glowered behind your eyes because they both suddenly look scared. You clench your fists and give Dean a look. 

"Why does my gender matter? Does taking care of myself matter? Does presenting myself nicely matter? Does the fact that I know how to dress matter?," You nearly snarl at him, "Last night I was bathing in blood and ready to kill, after already killing quite a few, and apparently I'm too pretty to kill monsters? I don't go out on a hunt with nice clothes and shoes and makeup and hair. I go ready to finish the job. Now how about you stop with your absolutely not sexist opinions and shove them back down your throat." The Winchesters both look down in shame and your expression softens, "Sorry. That was a little too harsh." 

Dean clears his throat, "Uh, I shouldn't have said that.” He truly does look sorry so you feel bad.

“Can I make it up to you guys with some greasy burgers and fries?” You inquire softly. Dean beams at you. “And I’m paying of course.” 

Sam smiles, “Thanks”

********************************************************************************************************

You all finish eating your cheeseburgers. You groan, “Maybe ordering the third biggest cheeseburger on the menu wasn’t the best idea.” The Winchesters laugh at your comment and finish eating. You pay for all of the food and begin to walk back towards your car. Then, a group of people, no more than 7, stand in front of you and the Winchesters. 

“Look at what we have here,” The one in the front, presumably the leader, smirks. “A pretty girl and the Winchesters.” Their eyes turn black. Of course.

The demons advance and fighting breaks out. The tallest out of the six advances towards you. He swings and you dodge. He keeps swinging and you keep dodging then he catches you in the rib and you pull back. He gets you again and you end up on the ground. Then he's kicking and you grab his leg and pull as hard as you can. You get up quickly, now the positions are switched. You grab your handgun out of the holster. Dead demon. 

You spin around and see the Winchesters fighting and also losing. Sam struggles against a beefy demon. The demon kicks a powerful-looking knife away from Sam. You grab it, get behind the demon then and sink it into its back. The demon’s body flashes and falls to the ground.

Another demon rushes towards you. You dodge to the right and slash the knife but miss. The demon comes back and you stab in its torso. The demon grabs your wrist before it can be pierced with the blade and pushes you back so hard that you fall down, hitting your head.

“You got some strength, girl." The demon gets into a straddling position on top of you. Its fist flies towards your face. "But not more than mine." You struggle against the demon and an idea comes to your head. You stop struggling. "Sorry, cutie, that won't work on m-" You headbutt the demon as hard as you can and stun it. You grab the knife and kill it swiftly. Three demons down, three to go.

You turn towards the Winchesters, each of them killing a demon. The last demon looks around with slight anxiety. You sprint as hard as you can towards the demon. A smirk grows on its face. No, no smoking out, not now. Time seems to slow down as the demon slowly opens it mouth. No. You almost reach the demon and ready the blade. The demon makes eye contact with you as black smoke leaves its vessel. No. The body collapses. You reach the now empty vessel and put the blade down. 

********************************************************************************************************

"I'm glad you got to the hospital when you did, that guy's okay,” Sam states. Both Winchesters look at you with satisfaction and also wonder. 

“And, uh, sorry for the sexism earlier,” Dean apologizes once more.

You smile at him, “It’s perfectly fine, Dean.” He grins back. 

He pulls out a napkin then pen and scrawls down furiously. “If you need anything, at all, call either me or Sam.” Your smile widens. Dean shrugs, “Not like you’ll really need it anyway.” You only giggle.

********************************************************************************************************

The pretty girl left town today. I already miss her flowing hair and dazzling smile. I miss her eyes too. But no matter what, I can’t stop smelling roses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
